<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SVTa - Discontinued by Kpop_Shappire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967175">SVTa - Discontinued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire'>Kpop_Shappire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least I hope..., Badass Boo Seungkwan, Badass Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Badass Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Badass Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Badass Jeon Wonwoo, Badass Kim Mingyu, Badass Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Badass Lee Chan | Dino, Badass Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Badass Lee Seokmin | DK, Badass Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Badass Xu Ming Hao | The8, Badass Yoon Jeonghan, Crack Treated Seriously, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That is why..., probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The K-Pop group Seventeen was never just a K-Pop group. In fact, the K-Pop group Seventeen was just a cover-up, a disguise for what lay hidden underneath; Thirteen highly trained assassins. They were formed by multiple governments needing a group of individuals able to take out anybody. Their project name? SVTa.</p><p>Unfortunately, this is discontinued, however, due to my sister, it is staying up. There is a new version of this, it's the next part in the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ---17.03.2019---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitten/gifts">DemonKitten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, lovely people. Welcome to the AU that somebody did actually ask for, my sister, I was intrigued so I wrote it. This isn't finished, unless it is and you're from the future and I haven't updated this note yet. Please do not expect me to update this regularly, you can nag me and give me nice constructive criticism, that's fine, but I have learnt from experience I update when I feel like writing. If you can't tell by my writing and you haven't come from any of my other works, I am British so expect me to use British language and terms. I'm going to let you read this now. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Before you agree to become Seventeen’s manager, I want you to know some things,” Han Seungsu started. Unsurprisingly, their last manager had quit leaving thirteen hyper kids alone for a while, of course, they had other managers, but none had the specific task of keeping them together. So now, Seungsu had the honour of finding a new manager willing to keep an eye on them with their situation. Luckily, a miracle in the form of Jeon Younghwan existed. They were now finalizing everything and telling the new manager of the mess he was about to enter. Hopefully, he’d still agree.</p><p>The man opposite Seungsu motioned for him to continue, “Well, Seventeen is a special group to put it lightly. Sure, they’re under Pledis Entertainment, but they were formed by multiple governments needing a group of individuals able to take out anybody. No questions asked.”</p><p>Younghwan looked at him as if he’d grown three heads.</p><p>“I’m not joking. The job you could take on isn’t just looking after thirteen hyperactive adult children, you’d be looking after thirteen hyperactive murderous adult children. Obviously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’s mostly legal and it’s only them that do the killing. You’d just need to make sure they keep up appearances, make sure they have alibis ready, not all countries like them and make sure that they aren’t using certain skills when it’s not needed,” He explained.</p><p>“It’s more than I thought there’d be, but as long as I’m away from the - murdering? - murdering side of things, I think I’m okay with it,” He cautiously replied. It was going to be stressful, however, at least they knew how to be serious if they could handle killing people. Also, who the hell would give up the opportunity to be part of a top-secret government organisation? He wouldn’t. </p><p>Seungsu’s face flashed with relief, finally, “That’s great, honestly. So, you can start as soon as possible, I’m sure Seungcheol would love to have somebody to share the burden of them with. Thank you very much for this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ---21.03.2019---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he met them for the first time, it was not what he’d been expecting. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised; He had willingly walked into a room with thirteen assassins. The first thing he noticed as any sane person would have, was someone spinning something metallic with a skilled hand. It was very glamorous, but he knew at the back of his mind that that guy had probably killed somebody with that, or at least done some damage. Broken bone damage. He met the eyes of the man, who then abruptly stopped turning to the person next to him, whispering to him. It was at this point he took the time to survey the rest of the room. Two people were laughing like maniacs, while another shook his head at their antics. A man with a funny facial expression was making someone else laugh too. There was a group of four sat playing some game, two of them clearly cheating. Near the previous group, a guy sat cross-legged playing on his phone while someone else rested his head on his shoulder, body draped over his lap. He looked towards the two perplexed, was he asleep?</p>
<p>Luckily, who he assumed was Seungcheol took charge of the situation, drawing everyone’s attention, “You’re the new manager correct?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” Younghwan replied, pulling his eyes away from the couple on the ground.</p>
<p>As the leader was about to speak, one of the two laughing earlier spoke up, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Um...Jeon Younghwan?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” He replied, getting out his phone, typing rapidly. What the fuck?</p>
<p>Seungcheol brushed it off, “Don’t mind Seokmin, he’s just being himself-”</p>
<p>“We’re good guys, nothing bad on this guy,” He announced looking up from the device he held, before putting back into his pocket.</p>
<p>‘Asleep’ guy sent a lazy glare towards Seokmin, “You think they’d let us have a manager without looking at their background? They aren’t incompetent.”</p>
<p>“You never know!”</p>
<p>“Guys! Seungcheol was speaking,” Reminded the man who was leading the blatant cheating earlier, “I’m Jeonghan, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Younghwan nodded, grateful for his interference. Seungcheol started again, “As I was saying, thank you for agreeing to this.”</p>
<p>“It’s a lot more than I thought I’d be getting into, but it can’t be that hard,” He explained, noticing that everyone had gone back to their previous activities, the leader of them moving closer to him. </p>
<p>He got a laugh in return, “I’ve been raising these twelve kids for the better part of fourish years, it never gets-”</p>
<p>Jeonghan yelled in protest, while the guy talking to Seokmin exclaimed, “INCEST! You’re dating two of those twelve kids!”</p>
<p>“Seungkwan-hyung, if we’re going by that logic then only Seokmin-hyung and I are safe,” One of them said with a mocking smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Please, feel free to ignore them,” Seungcheol told him, and he did, whenever he got away with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ---25.03.2019---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were going on tour in four days, so the missions Seungcheol received were expected. Three missions. Three cities. Three teams. Three people dead. Easy. All he had to do was assign members to the missions. A task which through years of experience he realized was easier said than done: He swore they were all psychopaths. He had a vague idea on who he’d send on each of the missions, but he hated going off of his own opinion. That led them to the meeting that was currently being held in their living room. </p><p>Jihoon was sat on the end of a sofa, twisting a blade around his left-hand precariously over Soonyoung’s head which rested on the former’s knee from where he was sat on the ground. On Jihoon’s right, Jeonghan laid back against the sofa with Joshua sat on the floor between his legs. Jun sat next to Jeonghan, and Minghao sat in front of him, nunchucks thrown carelessly before him. On another slightly slanted sofa beside Minghao, Hansol and Chan sat victorious over Seungkwan and Seokmin who’d tried to get there first, but failed and now we’re on the floor. Over on the other side, Wonwoo and Mingyu had pulled up two kitchen chairs. </p><p>“Right,” Seungcheol began, stood in front of the gathering, “I have been given three new missions for our tour. I have an idea on who I think I’ll send, but I want to know who wants to and who doesn’t. Seungkwan, you’ll be devastated to know that you’re too loud to be on any of these missions.” Seungkwan crossed his arms and pouted, mumbling profanities under his breath. “DK, you’re assigned regardless, no rest for you. Chan, you're on two of them, that is if Jihoon accepts, otherwise you're on all of them.”</p><p>Jihoon’s blade stopped coming to a perfect balance on his middle finger, right above Soonyoung, “Are you thinking of sending me out?”</p><p>“Yes,” Seungcheol replied, apprehensive. It wasn’t that Jihoon was bad in the field, on the contrary, he was arguably the best. He was able to kill in minutes, seconds he’d claimed. Yet, he was rather blatant and brutal, so it was agreed that he’d only go if they had limited time. He was also a good distraction for fans, he could film all of the recordings of songs and fans loved him. “Our second target is in Saitama, we only have two to three days to get them, you’re our best bet. Soonyoung, this does automatically mean that you’ll be assigned to it as well,” He explained.</p><p>Hansol joined in, after seeing Soonyoung’s nod, “What about the other two?”</p><p>“Fukuoka, some rich guy, three to four days and Osaka, some politician, five to six days. I was thinking Mingyu and Wonwoo or Jeonghan and Joshua for the first one, Minghao and Jun for the second?” He stated, suggesting the teams.</p><p>“I’m down,” Jun accepted, sending a questioning look to the man in front of him.</p><p>Minghao contemplated with it for a moment, “Probably enough time. Okay, I’m in.”</p><p>The leader glanced between the two other groups, prompting Wonwoo to speak, "I'm not saying I can't do it, but you've probably got a better chance with Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at his two boyfriends he received a response, "We should be able to do it just fine, but it's worth us stealing the giant for backup."</p><p>"Mingyu, you okay with that?" Seuncheol questioned, getting a nod in return, "Does anybody else have anything to say?"</p><p>Seungkwan raised his hand, "I object!"</p><p>"Nothing? Excellent, let's move on."</p><p>"But I wanted to blow something up!"</p><p>Hansol leaned forward and hugged him, whispering soothingly into his ear, "Seungkwan...nobody cares."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ---27.03.2019---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, people who are reading this. Thank you for making it this far. So, I would like to say some stuff.</p>
<p>Firstly, the chapter titles are the dates that things are set and they are formatted DD.MM.YYYY, everything will be set in a single day, except for missions. For missions, they are going to be set over a series of days in a single chapter because the chapters would be too short with just a day per chapter. </p>
<p>Secondly, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, I try to comment back to everyone. The only time I will give you a vague answer is if it's integral to the plot, because there is a plot, or I'm going to touch on it later. </p>
<p>I'm going to let you go now. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" Younghwan's questioning voice echoed through the dorm, "Or am I going to have to say you've all run away?"</p>
<p>"Manager-nim!" Seungkwan returned, getting up to find him, "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>He fixed Seungkwan with a look, "It's my job to make sure none of you are...murdering without permission?"</p>
<p>Realization crossed Seungkwan's face before inquiry took over, "Seungcheol didn't tell you, did he?" Getting a hesitant shake of the head from the elder he continued, "Oh my god, Seungcheol forgot to tell you. This is gold!"</p>
<p>"Would you mind telling me what Seungcheol didn't tell me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, they're training, not idol training, assassin training. We have a couple of missions soon and so all of them decided it would be a good opportunity," He explained.</p>
<p>The manager looked at him confused, "So, why aren't you there?"</p>
<p>Seungkwan opened his mouth as if to speak, but took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he finally started speaking his voice got higher and higher, "Well...I'm not...techincally allowed...to go to the...training facility because I may or may not...have...nearly blown up the building?"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to ask."</p>
<p>"Probably for the best," He agreed before something clicked, "I can take you there if you want? I'm only technically not allowed to go, Seungcheol never said I was outright banned. Definitely not. We only train there, no killing occurs unless someone's pissed of Jihoon. You'd even know where to go if you can't find us."</p>
<p>"Okay sure," Younghwan accepted, slightly apprehensive. </p>
<p>"Great! Finally, I get to see Hansol work out again!"</p>
<p>Five minutes later and they were on their way, Seungkwan in the passenger's seat, Younghwan driving; Sat-navs were amazing. They were headed towards the outskirts of Seoul, less chance of them being recognised, less chance of others hearing gunshots. The journey would take a while.</p>
<p>After a lot of thought, Seungkwan decided to give their manager some advice for when they arrived, "Okay, so everyone is different when they are training. Seungcheol is very calm, so you don't need to worry about him. Jeonghan and Joshua on the other hand, stay away from them, they are manipulative on a good day. Also, stay away from Minghao and Jun, they are terrifying and creepy. Like, they'll disappear for their mission and then the next day there is some news report on someone who's been brutally murdered," His body shuddered, "I swear Seokmin has seen things.</p>
<p>You don't need to worry about Soonyoung, but he is rather kill-happy so don't get in the way of his gun. Don't consume anything Wonwoo gives you. It will contain poison, trust me, he's done it before. Whatever you do, do not annoy Jihoon, he is brutal. Seokmin is Seokmin, he will find out your darkest secrets regardless. Mingyu is pretty calm, but as fans describe, an overgrown puppy. Stay away from Hansol, he is mine and don't get in Chan's way. Simple."</p>
<p>Younghwan looked to the road with terror in his eyes, "Okay."</p>
<p>When they arrived Seungkwan sent a message off to Seokmin to let them in, but the elder just replied with the expected.</p>
<p>Seungkwanie: I'm here</p>
<p>Minnie: And? How do I know it's you?</p>
<p>Seungkwannie: Because: 1. I'm messaging you. 2. I'm here to see my boyfriend,</p>
<p>Hansol. 3. You have like ten cameras out here, you can clearly see it's me.</p>
<p>Minnie: Fine, but you never know.</p>
<p>Seungkwan rolled his eyes as the door opened. Immediately, Seungcheol came over, an eyebrow raised in question, "Why are you here? I banned you after you nearly blew up Seokmin."</p>
<p>"Always getting to the point first," He shot a smug look at the older, "I'm here because somebody forgot to inform our manager that they were training. I wonder who that was?"</p>
<p>"Hansol, come get your boyfriend!" Their leader yelled, Seungkwan happily skipping over to him.</p>
<p>Then Seokmin screamed, "Why the fuck does someone have this on their phone?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I for one-"</p>
<p>"Jeonghan-hyung, I do not want to know."</p>
<p>He scoffed as he walked away, "Well you asked."</p>
<p>"It was a <em> rhetorical </em> question!"</p>
<p>A small knife embedded itself in the wall above Seokmin's computer, "Shut up! I want to sleep!"</p>
<p>"I can give you something to help with that," Wonwoo suggested.</p>
<p>A collective "No!" shut him up.</p>
<p>"Seungkwan, no. No! Put it down!" They heard Mingyu and Hansol protest. </p>
<p>"But I haven't played with them for ages!" Seungkwan replied before an explosion was heard.</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed, "Well, I guess now you've been introduced to this side of them, you are officially a manager. Why did you do this to yourself?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not A Regular Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, this is Sapphire. If you have read the title of this, then you will know this isn't a regular update in the SVTa storyline.  </p>
<p>While I have been away, I have never once forgotten about this work, and I've been putting a lot into planning and working out backstories for the characters. In doing so, I have realised that I never put a direction to this story. It was just an idea that was given to me that I started writing and that was that. I recently started another story and coincidentally found a writing technique which works for me. But, to use that technique I need to have a direction and plot, neither of which I have. So, as much as it pains me, I am putting SVTa on hiatus.</p>
<p>However, this doesn't mean that I'm not going to be working on or creating SVTa universe content. I plan to turn this into a series and write all the backstories for the different characters along with special one-shots and other little things. This will then allow me to make the characters more personified in SVTa and you will get to see their journeys into the characters in SVTa.</p>
<p>I apologise, I know lots of you were looking forward to seeing how this story would go. But, just because I'm doing this doesn't mean that I'll never continue SVTa. I'm just taking a break from this main thing and refocusing and getting ready for when I do start this up again.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this notice and look forward to getting those backstories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>